Downcast
by Endestprana
Summary: It was supposed to be Ayumu and Setsuna but I can't find the tag for them..., so yeah, well... Anyways, enjoy...


" _ **A flow of love between the clouded and emptied hearts…"**_

"I'm just too normal, Secchan…" Once again you said those words. The words I really really hated. Whenever you said those words, there would always be a swelling anger inside. "Why would you belittle yourself?!" "Why can't you see just how gracious you are?!" There would never any use for me to listen anything beyond your self-loathing afterwards.

I spent most of my life while looking your way. Your kindness. Your spirit. Your affectionate smile. Well, also your fidgety. Your tendency to give up at almost everything. Even though it might went well. Even though I was there for you. Ayu-chan, what can I do to make you realize all of your good points?

You were too bright for me. It was as if the world got shone in the blinding light whenever you send me those smiles. You were so much different from me. A girl who don't even have any pluses. Well, not even a weakness I could thought of. I was an existence you must've called as 'normal', Ayu-chan. It was me who's 'normal'.

I was the normal girl that you could find anywhere. Plain-looking, not even a shred of uniqueness could be found from a girl like me. Indifferently looking all the same from every angle you took to look. I was never treated people badly, nor did I treat them nicely, too. It was all the same.

However, there was only one moment where I felt that I could become someone who's not me. Someone who's not the plain and tasteless Setsuna. It was when I was with you, Ayu-chan. Whenever I was with you, I felt happier, I became kinder, my mind filled with joy and cheerfulness, always praising you who's been with me for who knows how long. Ever since I realized that fact, you had become my purpose. My goal in life.

It was right in the summer vacation of our first year in high-school. A flier was flying right at me when I happened to be strolling around the town. There, the answer to my worries. School idol. An idol. A way to make this plain-looking girl like me could become someone who's shining like you. A way to make you accept the fact that you are indeed sparkling and unique. An ultimate option I needed all this time.

Then, without further ado I went to your place that day. Amidst the blazing heat I pedaled up the hill, reaching your place. There, you looked so worried for me who's appeared out of nowhere with nothing but a flier. I screamed to you: "Ayu-chan, let's become school idol!" accompanied with a bright smile full of hope. Hope that with this single decision I might be able to convince you to be braver. Braver to accept the fact that you're indeed not a plain girl at all.

Even now, I still remembered your confused and troubled-looking face that day. "What is Secchan thinking?" "Is she eating something weird on the way here?" You were too surprised with my proposal, knowing too well that you was not the kind of girl who would be bathed in joy if you became or would be someone in the spotlight. At least that's your thought. Not mine, of course.

"Ayu-chan, I can assure you. You are born for this. You are the most fitted person in the world for this. I can't imagine someone who's better at doing this than you!" I said as I held your hands tightly

"B-B-B-But Secchan,, I-I-I-Idol…, uum, School Idol might be too much for me, don't you think?" You were too terrified with the sudden idea I threw at you

"Don't worry, Ayu-chan! I know you can do it!" pushed forward

"Secchan… don't tease me like this… A plain girl like me will never be able to shine that much, right…?" You stepped backward

"Nonsense! Ayu-chan, you're always shining in my eyes." Serious tone must be needed here

"Secchan…" and she took it right

"You are not plain, Ayu-chan. No plain girl can give such a brightful smile like yours. You are special, Ayu-chan! You are not plain at all!" I kept on insisting

"B-But, all that have is that. I don't have anything else. I don't have any talent, Secchan…" feeling defeated

"Of course you have. You are good at singing, remember? The one time when you were praised in the elementary school back then."

"But it was in the past…"

"Don't worry! I know you can do it, Ayu-chan!"

"But…" she repeated the 'but' for so many times that day

"No buts!" I held your shoulders and looked directly into your eyes

"…" and then you nodded "… fine, then… I will try, Secchan… However, I have one condition."

"Okay, what is it?"

"… I… I will become school idol…, o-o-only if you do the same…" and by her words I was froze on the spot

You looked worried because I went silent suddenly, and as you were about to reach my cheek, I suddenly grabbed that hand "Ayu-chan…"

"…Yes…?" confused

"Of course I will do it, too!" you held my hand tight

"Really…? T-Then, if you're with me I think I can try…"

"That's my Ayumu…! But! Promise me one thing, Ayu-chan!" you looked at me attentively, now there was visible that you were filled with determination, not the usual fear of doing something new "Promise me that you will never give up…, no matter what happens! Okay?"

And then, the smile I really love all this time was being send my way in the most, greatest way possible ever. You smiled, your eyes unconsciously closed for a moment, and you answered "Okay!"

 _ **Thus, the story of two girls who wanted to changed themselves finally begin…**_


End file.
